Today, a building site does not need to obtain all electrical power from the public utility grid, or simply, “grid”. There are alternative energy sources (AES) to the grid, for example photovoltaic (PV) solar, wind, geothermal, etc., that may be available. In most cases, an AES is in close proximity to the building site. For example, in the case of the PV solar, the solar panel may be located adjacent to or on the roof of a building. In addition, the building site may have access to locally stored power, e.g., in the form of lithium ion batteries or fuel cells.
Prior art equipment configurations used to produce, convert, distribute, and store power for or to a building site are complex and expensive, with many pieces of equipment and many interfaces. What is needed is a simple, relatively inexpensive system to produce, convert, distribute and store electrical power for a building site.